Trending Relationship
by Catherine45
Summary: A certain magazine is trending. It had elicited different reactions from people. What would be the outcome? Contestshipping. Hinted other shippings as well. one shot.


**Trending Relationship**

 _Slateport City, Hoenn_

It was a sunny day, with Tailow chirping in the air and the weather that was warm and enjoyable. The Hoenn Grand Festival had ended four days ago and the people who came to watch the Grand Festival were now leaving but some of them preferred to stay here because Slateport city was definitely the best vacation spot one could ask for.

While, both the Top Coordinators were busy chatting as they wandered around the city. One of them was pretty familiar with the city, having visited the place several times whereas the girl next to her still found it a bit difficult to remember the all the routes there. Soon, they found themselves in front of a bookshop and both were delighted to see it, given their love for reading. They entered the shop, still talking about the Grand Festivals that were held in different regions.

"You know, I'm still kinda surprised. I mean, I was pretty sure that Harley had it," Zoey admitted, making her way to the shelf.

Solidad smiled as she picked up a novel. "Yeah, Savannah changed everything in the last minute. She was good, though."

Zoey hummed in response, flipping the pages of the thick novel she had picked. Johto Grand Festival was a week ago and they had watched it together since they were here for their own Grand Festival. They were both sure that Harley would win that final match as per the scenario of the first four minutes of the battle, but last minute was enough for Savannah and her Lairon to claim that ribbon cup. They were surprised at the outcome but they found it interesting, nevertheless.

"So where are you going next?" Zoey asked, as she set down the book back to its place and scanned the area for another book that would catch her eye.

Solidad looked up from her novel, which she had found interesting and replied, "Hm? Oh well.. I'm thinking about a vacation now. I really need a break, you know. So, probably I won't be a part of the contest circuit until next year or maybe two years."

Zoey remained silent as she processed this new piece of information and then spoke up, "It's alright. You've been doing this for a long time now, anyway, you deserve a break." She then added teasingly, "Besides, you have three ribbon cups under your belt already, Miss Top Coordinator."

Solidad let out a humorous laugh, "Not like you don't have one. You have two."

"I received my second one just four days ago and I didn't even get a chance to beat you," Zoey made a face, trailing her fingers through the books.

"But you won the title knocking out Ursula, I think that's enough for a reason to have that ribbon cup seeing that she was really tough this time," Solidad said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wow! I must say that I'm honored to hear such praise from a Top Coordinator."

Upon hearing a familiar voice, they quickly turned around only to see Ursula standing there with a smirk and arms crossed, though there was something in her hands but none of them seemed to care about that.

"Nice to see you, too, Ursula," Zoey commented dryly before muttering something under her breath.

"You _were_ amazing on the field," Solidad commented as she stepped forward, smiling, "I've never seen you battle like that, you sure gave Zoey some tough time."

Zoey glanced at Ursula, who seemed surprised, to say the least. She chuckled lightly, it wasn't every day to see a person with huge ego reflecting awkwardness for being praised.

Ursula muttered a quick 'thank you' as a reply. She didn't have a clue what to say in response. Her and Solidad were rivals and Solidad always behaved politely in front of her, unlike Zoey who tend to get sarcastic or Dawn, whom she could argue with. This made her uneasy for some reason so she quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I've got something for both of you," She glanced down at the object that was in her hands; a magazine, and held it out to her fellow Coordinators. "This might be of your interest."

Solidad, being the closer to her, took the magazine from her. When she peeked a glance at it though, her eyes grew wide.

"Don't tell me!"

Zoey, her curiosity rising, also came closer to take a good look at the cover which had made Solidad look so pitiful. However, her eyebrows raised when the magazine came in view. She suddenly felt anger boiling inside her.

"This is the reason why I'm against these tabloids," she hissed.

"They're _so_ not going to like this," Solidad remarked, shaking her head.

"Yeah," she nodded. "They don't like being on the same cover."

Their statements were what caused Ursula to lift an eyebrow sceptically, "Wait a minute, they _aren't_ dating?"

Solidad looked up at her and sighed, "Do you want an honest answer or the normal one?"

"Er..whatever the truth is," she replied and shrugged.

"Well, it's complicated," Solidad began. "They are, but they aren't actually."

Zoey noticed the confusion that was written all over Ursula's face so she intruded, "You were under the impression that they like each other, right?" Ursula nodded. "Well, they _do_ like each other and I'd bet that they had shared intimate moments, but it's not an open relationship yet. Media doesn't know about it, yet they know something's going on, considering how close both have been all these years and then comes this-" she pointed at the magazine "-it really tells something, you know."

"She's right," Solidad agreed, staring at the cover again. "They really need to sort this out, now."

"Well, by the looks of it, I don't think they want to hide this anymore," Ursula remarked haughtily as she turned on her heel and walked away leaving the two coordinators with the magazine.

* * *

 _Indigo Plateau, Kanto_

"Empoleon, use hydro pump," Kenny yelled, his demeanor practically speaking of the person trying his hard to win the battle.

"Dodge, Jolteon," Barry ordered, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Use thunder."

Jolteon dodged the water attack swiftly and charged a thunder which hit Empoleon square in the chest and the Pokemon fell back, fainted.

"Way to go, Jolteon!" Barry exclaimed as he raised a fist in the air, cheerfully.

"Return, Empoleon. You were great," Kenny smiled sadly and then looked up to Barry, "You were awesome, Jolteon _is_ really something."

"I know, right?" he grinned. "We've been training really hard. Man! I'm so pumped. I can't wait."

Kenny grinned, he knew how much Barry wanted to win this time. He had been training day and night, and Kenny really hoped that he'd win.

"Have some patience, dude. There's still one and a half week left for the conference," Kenny patted him on the back.

"It's hard to wait, ya know. I'm gonna fine whoever has scheduled the Kanto League." Barry said, aggravated.

Kenny chuckled at his reaction before changing the topic, "Let's go find some nice restaurant, I'm starving. It's afternoon already, and we never had a proper breakfast."

Barry perked up at the idea of food. "Let's go."

* * *

"I'm full. I shouldn't have eaten _that_ much," Barry groaned, clutching at his stomach.

"I told you not to order so many things at once, but you didn't listen to me," Kenny glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I guess, I was over excited."

They were on their way to Pokemon Center after the lunch they just had. The streets were full of people who were shopping around. Kenny felt a little uncomfortable because of the stares they were earning from the people while his companion seemed at ease. However, they stopped in their tracks when they saw a girl running towards them. She was a brunette, probably eight or nine-year old and she bent over as she let out a few huffs, when she stopped in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Kylie," She smiled as she looked up at them.

"Uh-hey," Kenny greeted awkwardly, a little surprised.

"I can't believe," she put her hands on her chest, giggling. "I'm finally meeting you in person. I'm a really big fan of yours."

"Well, that's nice," he smiled, sounding relieved. "Do you want to be a Coordinator, too?" Kenny asked.

"Yes," she nodded cheerfully. "It is my dream to be a great Coordinator someday. I can't wait to start my own journey. I've watched some contests in which you participated. Plus, You were so awesome in this Grand Festival. I was rooting for you all the way since the appeal rounds. Especially, I loved that battle where you defeated Kyle in the semi-finals. Your Breloom is just amazing!" She rambled, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Wow. I hope you pursue your dreams really soon. I can already tell that you've got talent hiding inside of you," Kenny smiled, gratefully and Barry nodded only muttering a 'Yeah' which made her turn her attention towards Barry.

"Oh! And you're Barry right? You _must_ be participating in the Indigo Plateau Conference, I believe."

Barry raised his eyebrows but nodded anyway, "Yeah."

"I saw your battle with Morrison on the television last year, you were great. I'm hoping you'd win this time. My brother is a trainer and he really admires you," She gushed, waving her hands for emphasis.

"Haha thanks, that's so nice of you and don't worry, I'll win this time for sure," he winked. The defeat he earned from Morrison was pretty despairing at that time, but he'd overcome it and now he was ready to knock'em all.

"Kylie!"

They all turned their heads to where the voice came from. They saw a woman, with a few shopping bags, almost running towards them.

"How many times have I told you not to run away like this?" She scolded the girl breathlessly, when she approached them.

"I'm sorry mom, I wanted to meet them," she grumbled, pointing her hand towards them.

Her mother looked at them and sighed, "It's alright but you should tell me before you set off. I was so worried, searching for you every where."

"Sorry," she apologized, wringing her hands together, embarrassed.

"It's fine," she shifted the bags in her left hand and asked them, "She didn't bother you two, did she?"

"Nah!" Kenny shook his head, glancing away from he where was looking. "She's actually a nice girl. We're pleased to meet her."

Kylie smiled cheerfully, "It was nice meeting you, too."

"Well, we better get going now," the woman turned to her daughter. " Say goodbye to them."

Kylie nodded and turned to leave, "Bye, thank you for the good words. I'd love to battle you guys when I get my own Pokemon."

They both grinned, "Sure, we'll wait for that day. Take care."

She soon vanished from the scene before Barry spoke up, "Man! I feel much better now."

"Yeah," Kenny said looking around. "But what we need to do right now is find a bookshop or something."

"A bookshop? But why?" Barry asked, puzzled. Kenny wasn't exactly fond of reading, that he knew very well.

"You didn't see what that women had in one of her bags, did you?" Kenny questioned, glancing at him.

"Umm, no. Wait! You were peeking? Don't you know that's rude!" Barry appeared surprised. He also knew that Kenny wasn't the peeking type of guy.

"I didn't do it on purpose, idiot. It was merely a mistake," he clarified and then suddenly perked up. "There it is, let's go."

He dragged Barry to the shop, ignoring all of his questions as he started looking around for the magazine stand and walked towards it when he found one.

"Will you mind telling me why are we here? Or I'll fine you big ti-" Barry stopped short when he looked at what Kenny had in his hands.

Silence fell upon them as they processed the reality in their minds.

"So they're again on the front cover, huh?" Barry mused, now understanding why Kenny was being so desperate.

"Yeah, and I don't think they can.. deny their relationship _anymore_ after this," Kenny said, looking up at his companion. If he was perturbed by the magazine, he didn't show it.

"They don't have to. It's fine if it becomes public now or else these type of featured stories will continue to torture them," Barry shrugged.

Kenny raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Wow! Is that really coming from you? Dude! I think this is the first time you've said something _sensible_."

The said trainer could only glower at his partner for that comment.

* * *

 _Cerulean City, Kanto_

"You battled really hard, I wish you the best of luck for your future gym battles," Misty commended, handing the Cascade badge to the boy in front of her.

"Thanks a lot," he said excitedly and then looked at his Bulbasaur, determined. "Let's go Bulbasaur, we're going to win them all."

"Bulba," Bulbasaur cried in agreement, as enthusiastic as its trainer.

"It was great battling you, Misty," he said making his way outside and waving goodbye to her.

"Same here," Misty declared and smiled. He was a lot like Ash in some aspects. Speaking of which, she realized, it's been a a month or so, she hadn't talked to him.

 _'I think I have to call him by myself.'_

It was only then when she noticed that it was early evening already and her sisters weren't home yet plus she doubted if another challenger would come. She sighed and reached the door to lock it when she heard a familiar voice, calling her.

"Hold on!"

Misty rolled her eyes and stepped back. The automatic doors opened and her sisters came running in. Misty again, moved forward to lock it.

"You guys are late," Misty remarked, giving them a once-over.

"We know, right?" Lily rolled her eyes, still breathless from all the running.

"You should have came," Violet said, making the beeline towards the living room which was past the gym battle area, "It was a really good sale."

"I can guess, seeing all the bags you have there." Misty said, sarcastically.

"Where's Daisy?" Lily asked following her sister.

"Tracey came to pick her an hour ago," Misty informed.

"Oh."

Misty followed them to the living room as well where both her sisters had put the bags on the center table as they both fell on the couch, clearly exhausted. "I'm so tired! Misty, will you mind bringing me a glass of water?" Lily asked, turning her head to look at her.

"For me as well," Violet pleaded, rubbing her temples.

Misty hissed under her breath and shook her head. Sometimes, it felt like her sisters were never going to change. "I didn't ask you to go shopping around," she mumbled and left the living room to get the water bottle without any further ado.

Soon, she arrived with a bottle of water in her hands. "Here," she put the bottle on the table a little too forcefully.

"Hey hey! Be careful there. What's up with you today? Did you lose the battle or something?" Lily asked, straightening on the couch.

"It's not about losing, alright?" Misty replied in a boring tone.

"Then?" Lily asked innocently,

Misty let out an angry sigh, "Nothing. I'm going to my room, don't even try to disturb me."

"Why? Is it because you'll be taking to Ash, right? Well that is the only time you tell us not to disturb you," Violet teased her with a smirk on her face.

"Seriously, what do you guys want?" Misty asked curtly, turning around as she crossed her arms.

"We want nothing but you to get together with him, dear," Lily shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Fine, I'll keep that in mind. Happy now?" Misty threw back and attempted to leave again-

"Wait!" Violet cried.

Misty groaned, "What is it now?"

"We brought you something," she replied, rummaging through the bags.

"No no no. I don't want that, honestly," Misty waved her hands frantically. She knew exactly what her sisters could bring for her.

"Here," Violet smiled triumphantly as she handed the puzzled Misty some kind of magazine.

She raised her eyebrows, "Why have you brought me- oh!" Her eyes were now glued to the magazine cover. After a while, she looked up to her sisters in confusion.

"You once refused the fact about them dating but doesn't this looks kinda, undeniable here?" Lily raised her eyebrows in question.

"Yeah," she mumbled under her breath then added, "I need to talk, thanks for bringing this."

She then left the room.

* * *

 _Goldenrod City, Johto_

Iris sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in those ten minutes. Goldenrod was a busy city and there was no doubt in that since a lot of people were out on the streets but Iris was busy talking to her ex travelling companion at that moment.

"Cilan! I know how good that must taste, really, you don't need to explain," she commented dryly, bored from the continuous rambling about spicy and sweet.

 _"You can never know how the food tastes unless you've tasted it. I'll make you these special macaroons, when you get back to Unova,"_ Cilan offered.

"Sure, why not," Iris mumbled.

 _"By the way, how's your journey going? I hope you're not lost,"_ Cilan asked, now remembering to ask her the question which he should have asked in the first place.

"I am not _lost_! I'm in Goldenrod right now and missing the Ilex forest already," she grumbled looking to her right, where there stood a tower.

She heard a sigh on the other side _, "Now now, you cannot survive in those forests all the time."_

"I did, when I was a kid," her tone was emphasizing.

 _"But you're not a kid right anymore,"_ he insisted.

"Ugh! You're not helping, Cilan!" she exclaimed, clearly irritated.

 _"What do you want me to do?_ " he asked innocently.

"To hang up, because now I'm feeling all nostalgic plus hungry, thanks to your analysis about food," she nearly yelled, her head still up in awe as how tall that tower was.

 _"You know I can't help myself with that. So stop being such a kid!"_ Cilan remarked playfully.

She literally _hated_ whenever Cilan played with her. Now was one of them.

"You are not allowed to use my catchphrase, especially on me," Iris warned him. "And talking about- ahhh" she was too busy to notice someone standing there where she just walked and bumped into that person's back which caused the person-which was actually a girl- to stumble forward.

"Hey! Watch where you're going-wait, Iris?"

Iris, who was trying to save herself from falling, jerked her head up at the familiar voice, "Georgia?"

"I should have guessed. Only a kid like you could not see where they're going and-"

"Just hold on for a minute," Iris interrupted her. She then held her phone close to her ear again, "I'll talk to you again later, bye. Take care,"

She hung up. Then faced the girl standing in front of her, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, don't you dare use my catchphrase. What's up with everyone?!" Iris spoke in a frustrated manner.

Georgia rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here in Johto, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same," Iris also rolled her eyes just to piss her off.

Georgia muttered something under her breath, "Well, see you later. I've got to be somewhere."

"With that tabloid? Ha!" Iris chuckled. "By the way, since when were you interested in tabloids?"

The said trainer looked down at the tabloid in her hands and let out an 'oh' expression which reflected that she had completely forgot about it but she quickly recovered it with a smirk, "Well, if it weren't for your friend, I would have never bought this."

Iris frowned upon her statement, what did she mean by her friend? "Oh no!" her eyes widened, "Cilan is on the magazine?"

Gerogia's smirk fell only for a second and after that she was grinning from ear to ear which made Iris wonder if she had guessed wrong.

"Could only think about Cilan as a friend huh? How cute! But I really thought that you had number of friends other than Cilan," Georgia smiled wickedly.

"H-hey!" Iris stammered, "I just happened to be talking to him before I met you, that is why he was the first one to come in my mind."

"Aww, isn't that cute? Him keeping an update on wherever you are and obviously making sure that you're not lost is the sweetest thing indeed. You've got yourself a smart gentleman, I'll say," Georgia remarked, amused how the situation was turning out.

"Stop it! He's just a friend of mine, nothing else," Iris stomped her foot on the floor, "Now show me that damn tabloid."

"Here," she tossed the magazine to Iris, "You can keep it if you want. I don't need it anymore."

Iris looked at the magazine cover which surely, surprised her.

"Oh! You were talking about her," Iris mumbled.

"Yeah, you're friend _other than_ Cilan," Georgia teased her again.

"She would be so freaked out right now," Iris said, worried as she ignored her comment.

"Nah! Why would she? It's not like their relationship is hidden from anyone, I wonder why media is making it a big issue of their hanging out together," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Iris looked at her with a serious expression, "They're not dating yet."

"What?"

"Yeah, they may hang out together and all, but still they don't call it dating," Iris shook her head.

"You must be kidding!" she snorted. "I mean they're the most popular couple in the coordinating world. Plus, they've performed together in contests a couple of times," Georgia was clearly shocked by the revelation.

"Performing together in contests doesn't make you an official couple but yeah everyone knows how close they are and how they seem to be a couple. Only if they understand and start dating in real," Iris stated.

"Well, I didn't know that. By the way, if they're trying to hide their oh-so-obvious relationship from the media, I'll say that they're really bad at this," Georgia remarked.

"Not like, you and Trip are any good. We know what's going on between you two as well," Iris retorted and smiled smugly at Georgia's flustered expressions.

"What?"

* * *

 _Viridian City, Kanto_

Leaf scanned the area, looking for the jam bottle and she perked up when she found the particular shelf. She went and picked up two jars; one for her and one for Delia. She had insisted Delia that she would do some shopping for her as well.

 _"No! Let me do something for you since I'm here for a really short vacation," Leaf concluded._

 _"But dear, you are here for vacations, not for buying me the groceries. I'll go to the store myself, don't worry," Delia tried to stop her._

 _"I'm going to grocery shopping for us anyways, I can bring you things too," Leaf told her, "just give me the list, please?"_

 _"Okay, fine," Delia sighed in defeat and handed her the item list._

"All things done," she mumbled to herself as she carried the things towards the cash counter.

There were two more customers in the cue, she stood behind them and looked around to kill some time. She could see a lot of people, children, salesmen, even a few Pokemon roaming around and a magazine with familiar faces on the cover page.

She picked up the the tabloid from the stand, then rolled her eyes as she read the headline. "Who the hell wants confirmation when their faces are practically screaming of their undying love for each other," she mumbled to herself bitterly. Then, she put the magazine with the other things she had gathered, deciding to buy it as well. Obviously, Gary had to know about this and maybe Professor Oak too.

* * *

 _Castelia City, Unova_

"Wow! Look at this Serena," Bonnie exclaimed, staring at the dress hung in front of her.

Serena came over from where she was checking out dresses. She stopped to see what Bonnie was gushing about.

"It's beautiful," she said as sbr held the cloth in her hand marveling at how soft it was.

Bonnie grinned, "I know right? Why don't you try this one, it'll look good on you for sure."

Serena smiled, "Yeah, you wait here- but where did Shauna go?"

"I'm right here. Hey, what's this in your hands?" Shauna appeared from behind Serena and she took the dress from her hands.

"Oh my God! This is so beautiful, are you gonna try this?" Shauna asked, her eyes sparkling in awe.

"Yeah, you guys wait here," Serena took the dress back from her and went to the try room.

When she came out though, Shauna and Bonnie were amazed to see that that dress fit her so well and it looked as if it was made for her.

"Guys?" Serena asked, worried. The way they were looking at her and not saying anything had sent her in an internal frenzy. She was always conscious about how she looked.

"You look so cute in this! You should definitely buy this," Bonnie shrieked, finally speaking up.

"She _is_ buying this dress," Shauna corrected, as she was snapped out into the reality, thanks to Bonnie and her loud shrills.

Serena gave them a nervous smile, looking at her own reflection in the mirror as she twirled around.

The dress looked beautiful. It was a navy blue dress which reached her knees and fit her body showing all the perfect curves but not in an exposing manner; just what she wanted.

"I think I'll buy this," She concluded, nodding to herself.

"Even if you weren't, I'd made you to do so," Shauna commented. "By the way, who are you going to impress with this look?" she whispered, giving her a knowing look.

"Huh? Come on, I'm not buying this to impress others," Serena dismissed her frantically, as she made her way to the counter with a blush rising on her cheeks. Shauna merely smirked at her from behind.

Bonnie chuckled quietly then turned to Shauna, "I think we should call it a day now. What do you think?"

"Sure thing. I'm starving anyway," Shauna agreed and grinned at her.

* * *

"So here's the deal," Shauna spoke up when they were comfortable in their seats, "we'll be leaving for Nuvema Town on Friday so we can catch our flight to Kalos on Saturday morning and today's Wednesday that means we have only one day left, so if there's something we need or any place left to visit we'll have to do it by tomorrow."

"And there are only two weeks left for the Kalos league," Bonnie groaned before taking a bite of her meal.

"Hey! It was you who planned the whole trip," Shauna pointed out, watching her with squinted eyes.

"I know," Bonnie smiled sheepishly, "but it was worth coming here, now wasn't it? Like, we got to watch the Grand Festival in Nimbasa Town live!"

"And we also got to meet May there," Serena looked up from her meal and smiled, "it had been a while since we met her."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing her," Bonnie nodded, her eyes fixated on her plate.

"Well, it was nice meeting her boyfriend as well. He's cool," Shauna commented, though she knew her statement was going to get a reaction out of Serena and it did.

"How many times we're going to tell you that? He's not her boyfriend _yet_ ," Serena sighed, pressing her hand on her forehead, shaking her head.

"Come on! Don't start this again Serena," Shauna rolled her eyes, amused. "Did you not see the way he looked at her? And whenever we were looking for May, she was found chatting with him."

"I used the word, _yet_ , which means not yet in this reference. I know they love each other but they aren't dating at the moment," Serena explained, calmly. According to her, if the duo didn't want anyone to call them a couple then the least could they do was respect their wish.

"Whatever, they always come off as a couple in my mind so I can't help myself," Shauna replied, nonchalantly.

"You should have told this directly to them," Bonnie remarked.

Serena suppressed a smile and threw an impressed look towards Bonnie, while Shauna was about to retort but got interrupted by a girlish scream,

"Look, it's Drew Hayden!"

The trio(surprisingly, because they just happened to be talking about him) and the rest of the people in the cafeteria looked over to where she was pointing,

 _'Don't miss the live interview with the three times Top Coordinator, Drew Hayden at 7 p.m Unova time only on UBC'_

More than half people rolled their eyes.

"Dammit! Are you mad Emmy? It's just an interview ad on the television!" The girl sitting beside Emmy-who just yelled-spoke up.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself, we were just talking about him and all of a sudden he was on the TV," She apologized, embarrassed and then sent an apologetic smile to the people.

"Well, he would be definitely asked about his relationship after this," Another girl spoke up, picking up a magazine from the table.

"Isn't that obvious?" Emmy slammed her fist on the table.

However, Bonnie's eyebrows perked up as she leaned forward and spoke in a low voice, "Hey! Can you see what's that in her hands?"

"A tabloid, I guess," Shauna responded.

"And it has something to do with Drew, that I'm sure about," Serena mused.

"Well then, I think we'll just ask them to let us see that," Bonnie said, standing up from her seat.

"Are you really gonna do this?" Serena asked, not quite sure with the idea.

"Don't worry. Hopefully, they won't mind," Bonnie winked in reply.

She made her way to their table nonchalantly, and cleared her throat to get their attention once she reached there.

"Uh- hey!"

The group of the girls sitting in that booth looked at her strangely. "Yeah?" The girl with the magazine asked.

"I was wondering.. if you could let us see that magazine for a while, if you don't mind?" Bonnie asked.

The squad exchanged glances with each other, after earning a nod from two of the girls, she spoke up, "Oh-it's no problem at all. Here take it," Emmy said before holding out the magazine.

Bonnie took it and muttered a 'thanks'. Giving the magazine a quick once-over, she returned back to her table and smiled triumphantly as she put down the tabloid in the centre of the table.

Serena and Shauna both stared at the said magazine and their eyebrows were raised simultaneously.

"That's one big feature story, I'll say," Bonnie spoke up before them.

Serena began flipping the magazine to find the story. She stopped at a certain page and Shauna craned her neck to scan the article.

"Don't tell me they're still going to deny their relationship," she spoke up, as she looked at the pictures in the article.

"I don't think they will anymore, but they can you know? This feature still has nothing that'll make their relationship undeniable. Like they aren't kissing or anything," Serena shrugged.

"But May sure is kissing Drew," Shauna pointed.

"On the cheek," Serena added. "Okay, I know that's not friendly at all, but who knows what's Drew going to say about it in the interview today."

* * *

 _Veilstone City, Sinnoh_

"I'm glad you came here to meet us, Ash," Reggie smiled.

"Ah! I was just passing by so I thought I'd meet you," Ash replied, scratching the back of his head. "By the way, is Paul here?"

Ash was travelling through Sinnoh once again to challenge the Sinnoh Frontier Brain. The main reason for staying in Veilstone was to meet Reggie and Paul, if he was available, and fortunately or unfortunately Paul was indeed here.

"Yes, he's here for a week luckily and he's probably training in the backyard. You can go-"

"What are you doing here?" Paul interjected as he came out from the room and saw Ash sitting comfortably on the couch.

"I thought you were training," Reggie raised an eyebrow, crossing one leg over other.

"I was," Paul shortly replied, still glaring at Ash.

"Hey Paul! Long time no see, How are you?" Ash stood up and asked cheerfully.

He remained silent for a while then muttered a quick 'fine' and walked to the kitchen as he opened the refrigerator and took out a water bottle.

"So he hasn't changed, huh?" Ash muttered taking his seat again.

"No and I doubt if he ever will," Reggie sighed.

Ash looked both at Paul and Reggie. They were total opposites of each other and this always made him wonder why was that.

"Hey Paul, I have an idea. Why don't we have a battle right now? I want to see how stronger you've became," Ash suggested, trying to change the subject.

"I think that's a good idea, it'll be good for both of you," Reggie agreed, straightening up. "What do you think, Paul? It's been years since you guys last battled each other. Go for it."

Paul looked at Ash, he was never the one to refuse a battle, against Ash specially. After a short pause, he replied, "Fine."

"Is this really you, Ash?" A new voice came in and Ash turned his head to look where it came from.

"Uh-Maylene? What are you doing here?" Ash was surprised to see the Veilstone City Gym Leader in the Rebolledo's house.

Maylene was standing at the middle of the staircase. She quickened her pace and when she was finally downstairs, she again spoke up ignoring his question, "Well, I didn't know you were here."

"He just came," Reggie informed her.

"But what were you doing here?" Ash repeated, confused.

"Uh, Ash," Maylene looked at Reggie who showed no intention of explaining, "actually, I live here now. Um, we're engaged."

Ash's eyes widened a bit, as he looked forth and between the engaged couple. "Really? Wow. I didn't know that! Congratulations!" He grinned.

"Thanks," Maylene smiled. "Oh, it's good you're here. I can talk to you about that since you know her."

"Talk to me.. about what?" Ash asked, though he wanted to go to the backyard to battle Paul as soon as he could but he had to listen to what she had to say.

"About-," she looked around, "where did it go Reggie?"

"It's here," Paul pointed towards the kitchen counter.

"Ah! Thanks Paul," She went and picked the magazine from counter and came back to Ash. She sure was acting a little strange.

"Girls," Reggie mumbled.

"I was talking about this, she's your friend right?" She pointed towards the magazine, looking at him expectantly.

"It's May and Drew!" Ash exclaimed upon seeing the cover page.

"I know! I thought you'd know about them being on the cover again," she stated.

"No I didn't," he muttered, taking the latest issue from her.

"I'm waiting in the backyard," Paul intervened. Just then, his cell phone began to ring, "Besides, I have a call to attend," and he walked out the door.

Reggie saw him going, while Ash was busy staring at the tabloid.

"Well, I guess they're going to have to call themselves an official couple _finally_ ," Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, but some birdie told me you also happen to have a thing for the famous Cerulean City gym leader. When are you going to admit that?" Maylene teased.

"Eh?" Ash stuttered. " I think... I'll go now, Paul would be waiting for me."

* * *

 _Lumiose City, Kalos_

"Is this your first time here in Kalos?" Kelly broke the silence, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets.

Dawn looked at her in surprise then nodded, "Yeah, though I wanted to come here since Ash told me about Kalos when he was travelling here years ago but I didn't get a chance because there are no contests here."

"Well, I've heard that they are trying to bring contests here as well, but that'll take some time I guess," Kelly informed.

"Hmm," Dawn hummed in response. "And what about you? Is this your first time as well?"

Kelly smiled, "No, I've been here before." She kicked the small rock in her way, "I came here like four years ago, I think? Yeah, for a week in the name of vacations. Not to mention that I immediately fell in love with this place, Lumiose specially."

Dawn giggled at her response, "To be honest, I'm feeling the same. It's just so beautiful. I wish they announce the contests here pretty soon."

"Yeah."

Dawn smiled and focused back on the surroundings, she noticed a child staring at her and waved at him and laughed when he waved back in excitement. Only then, she saw a yellow head guy walked past that child.

 _'Is that him?'_

She stopped walking and turned her head to look closely. It was him.

"Clemont, Clemont!" She suddenly yelled which made Kelly stop in her tracks and raise an eyebrow as she looked in the direction where Dawn was looking.

Dawn saw him moving his head in left and right direction to look from where he was being called out. She stepped forward to meet him and in that moment he also turned back and saw her. His face was a mixture of shock and delight.

"Dawn!" He smiled nervously once he reached her. "Long time no see, but what are you doing here in Kalos? Didn't the Sinnoh Grand Festival just ended, um, a few days ago?" Clemont asked, curiously.

"Yeah, we just arrived here the previous evening and right now we're kinda exploring the city," Dawn informed cheerfully.

"Oh so you are taking a little vacation, that's good," he nodded. Then he noticed Kelly standing beside her, "Hey! You're Kelly, the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, right? I watched your battle with Dawn and you were great. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Kelly nervously thanked him.

"So how's everything going?" Dawn asked casually transferring her gaze from Kelly to him.

"Fine," he said, scratching his chin and continued, "Actually, I came here for grocery shopping since Bonnie's not here."

"Oh yeah, she told me she was visiting Unova with Serena and.."

"Shauna," Clemont provided for her. "But they're flying back in four days so you can still meet her, that is, if you'd be here in Lumiose till then," he said.

"Ah! I don't plan to leave Kalos so soon, no need to worry about that," Dawn told him.

Clemont laughed, "Why don't you stop by my gym sometime? I'll be a good host."

"Sure, why not?" Dawn smiled.

"Gym? You're the Lumiose Gym Leader?" Kelly suddenly spoke before she could stop herself.

"Uh- yeah, I'm the gym leader," Clemont replied awkwardly.

"Well, I get it now. That was the reason why you seemed pretty familiar to me, I remember reading about you in a magazine," Kelly explained.

His face suddenly fell, "Yeah, magazine. It.. sure tell you about things,"

Dawn noticed the bitterness in his voice and before she could ask him, he said, trying to smile again, "Well, I'll leave now. Have fun."

And he left.

"What the hell just happened?" Dawn asked to no one in particular as she saw him going.

"I.. don't know. I just wish he's not mad at me," Kelly said, worried.

"Oh no! It would be something else. Don't worry!" Dawn tried to coax her. "Hey! I see an ice cream shop, what do you say?"

* * *

"Whoa, it looks like there is only one ice-cream shop in the whole city," Kelly said out loud as she looked at the mass of people.

"Do you think we'll be able to get one any soon?" Dawn asked, glancing at her.

"If we get in line quickly," Kelly answered. "You wait here, just tell me the flavor you want."

Dawn pondered for a while then said, "How about strawberry?"

"Okay," Kelly nodded and walked away.

Dawn saw her going and then found a chair to sit on as she pulled out her Pokenav and looked at the screen.

 _Three messages from Kenny, Misty and Iris?_

She decided to read them later and tapped on her contact list instead. She then swiped a contact to left to make a call. Then she put her Pokenav close to her ear, waiting for the person to pick up.

 _Looks like he's busy or something._

She sighed and was about to hang up when a grumpy voice echoed through her Pokenav, _"Hello?"_

"Hey Paul!" She greeted cheerfully, glad that he picked up.

 _"Hm."_

"How are you doing?" She asked, leaning her chin on her palm.

 _"Fine,"_ he replied.

She frowned as she withdrew her hand from her face. "That's..good, but er.., where are you at the moment?"

There was a pause for a while. _"At my home. Why?"_ He questioned.

"No, you're..you gave the impression that you're busy," she clarified, now drumming her fingers against the table.

 _"You're in Lumiose, right?"_ He ignored her comment.

She mentally stumbled. Wow. He remembered that. "Yeah?"

 _"It must be morning there,"_ he conceded.

"Yes." His questions were confusing her.

 _"Maylene has been gushing about a magazine since morning, just so you know,"_ he told her.

She raised her eyebrows, "Okay? But what does it have to with Lumiose and morning?"

 _'Hey Paul, I'm ready for the battle!'_ She heard a faint voice in the background which sounded really familiar.

"Isn't that.. Ash? What's Ash doing there?" She pressed Pokenav more closer to her ear as if that would help.

 _"I'm busy. I've got a Pokemon battle waiting for me. I'll call you later,"_ he finished and hung up.

"Why is everyone being so mysterious today?" She yelled in frustration, slamming her fist on the table.

"What happened?" Kelly suddenly appeared with two cones in her hands.

"Oh! Ice creams are here," Dawn appeared astonished, "I thought they would take time."

"The line for the cones wasn't that big," Kelly told her, taking a seat. "Well, what were you yelling about earlier?"

"I don't know, Paul was acting weird. Like, it's morning in Lumiose right now and Maylene is all over a magazine," Dawn shook her head.

Kelly stopped in her actions and stared at Dawn in suspicious manner, "A magazine?"

"Yes," Dawn replied after licking her strawberry cone.

"You remember Clemont's reaction a while ago? It was after I told him that I read about him in the magazine," Kelly tried to remind her.

"You're right!" Dawn sat up straight. "And I totally forgot to check the messages I received from Misty, Kenny and Iris," she said, slapping her free hand on her forehead. Then she picked up her Pokenav, which was on the table now, and opened the messages.

 _"Have you seen the magazine yet?"_

 _"Run to the news stand if you haven't already, Dee Dee!"_

 _"I want to tease her yet I'm a little worried about this."_

"Damn! They're all talking about a magazine, but there's no name here, what the hell?" Dawn was really annoyed.

"Ask them," Kelly gave her a simple solution.

She nodded lazily and was about to reply to one of the messages to ask when her Pokenav buzzed again. Another message.

"It's from Zoey," she opened it up,

 _"Coordinators Weekly wants to play the role of matchmaker, that's all."_

She stood up, "Coordinators Weekly, is what we have to find."

* * *

"Is this literally one of the last five copies? I mean, it's only 10 in the morning and you're saying that rest of the copies have been sold already?" Kelly inquired the salesman, shocked.

"Mam, it's a popular magazine," Salesman replied politely.

While, Dawn who was flipping through the pages of magazine, spoke up, "You know I'm agreeing with Iris, I also want to tease them now. Like, look at the photos! They're totally looking like a couple in love here."

"Because they are," Kelly said as a matter of fact.

* * *

 _Pallet Town, Kanto_

Brock wiped the sweat that was formed on his forehead, it was almost 4 pm there and the day was still too hot for his taste.

He then, knocked on the door twice while he made a mental note to himself to visit Delia after this.

The door opened and surprisingly, it wasn't Professor Samuel Oak who opened the door.

"Gary?"

Gary grinned widely upon seeing him, "Hey Brock-o man! How are you? And what brings you here?"

"I'm good," he grinned back, "Professor called me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, come in," he motioned with his hand to come inside.

Brock stepped in and nostalgia immediately hit him. He sighed, continuing to make way to the lab. They were passing through the living room apparently when he suddenly stopped. He looked back at the table and saw a tabloid lying there. He walked towards the the table and retrieved the tabloid, as he stared at the front cover.

"Hey where did-" Gary stopped short when he found Brock grinning at the tabloid.

"Who brought this here?" Brock asked, pointing towards the latest issue.

"Leaf did, before leaving for Ketchum's house," Gary replied.

"Oh well. I'm starting to think that Coordinators Weekly loves them more than we do," Brock snorted.

Gary laughed, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, "It's about time the two love birds announce themselves as a couple. We've had enough of all this drama."

"You're right. It's about time," Brock nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Striaton City, Unova_

Cress entered the house, exhausted-both mentally and physically-, only to see Cilan watching TV instead of cooking.

"I thought you'd be in the kitchen," he remarked, shutting the door. It was really odd to see Cilan breaking his daily routine.

"I've already cooked the dinner since I'll be watching the interview at that time," Cilan replied enthusiastically, not looking at Cress at all.

"Whose interview?" Cress raised an eyebrow as he flopped down on the couch beside him.

"Drew Hayden," Cilan answered, changing the channel.

"You mean May's boyfriend, right?" Cress asked.

"He's not her boyfriend," Cilan corrected his brother, now facing him, "well that's what they say but we all know the truth, don't we?"

"I wonder why they are hiding it?" Cress said, wondering what could be the reason behind it, "they don't want the attention maybe?"

Cilan snickered, "That's lame because they're still getting attention." He then retrieved the issue from his side table and handed it to Cress, saying, "They are featured in a well known magazine and it's not the first time they had appeared on a magazine together but still it has blown away not only the coordinating world but others as well because of the pictures this time they have in here and.. details of course."

"It came out today?" he asked.

"Yes. It's the latest issue and that's why the interview is going to be an interesting one. Everyone is desperate, wondering what Drew has to say about this since it's going to be live," Cilan told him.

"Wow, so when the show is going to start?" Cress asked, deciding to watch the interview.

"It's still-

"In two hours," Chili dropped in. Then asked boringly, "Are you going to wait that long, too, Cress?"

"What? Two hours?" Cress looked at Cilan.

"Chili, if you must know I'm waiting for the ad to show up because I've heard they had the changed the time so that people in different regions can watch it. This interview is already trending even if it's not started yet," Cilan explained.

"Well, that's interesting," Chili sat down on one of the sofas, he knew the whole story; Cilan had already told him. "I think I'll join you in the waiting thing then."

Cress could only shake his head at the sudden change in the mood of his brother.

* * *

 _Petalburg City, Hoenn_

"It's disgusting," Max said out loud as soon as he read the article.

"It's not disgusting, it's just a little uncomfortable," Caroline corrected, mixing the ingredients in the bowl.

"I don't understand what they want. Like, why can't they straightly tell people that they are in relationship. That would make things easy for them as well!" Max said curtly, laying his whole body on the couch.

"Maybe because of the media?" She provided.

"Invalid. You are seeing this stupid issue, right?" He dismissed the thought quickly.

"But you know how May is, don't you?" His mother gave him a knowing look from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know.." he drawled the last word.

* * *

 _Blackthorn City, Johto_

People watched the man laughing hysterically over a tabloid but said nothing as most of the people knew him and his weird habits. But she stopped by, deciding to ask him the matter.

"What are you laughing at?"

Harley suddenly stopped and turned around to look at her. After recognizing her, he smiled devilishly.

"Isn't it obvious, redhead twirp?" he asked her in that girlish tone as he posed dramatically, "I'm laughing because of the tabloid which I assume you've already seen by now," Harley replied in a flamboyant tone which made her wonder for the thousandth time this year that how others tolerated him.

She glanced at the magazine and frowned, "But it's not something to laugh at."

"Have you read the article?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Still, let me read the first line to you," he opened the magazine up to a certain page as he pointed towards a paragraph.

 _'Looks like the coordinators from Hoenn are finally in love.'_

"You see the word 'finally'? The very first line alone had made me laugh, I don't know what the rest of the article would do," He started laughing again.

Brianna stood there confused, not understanding a thing, "I'm sorry but I still didn't get your point."

Harley raised an eyebrow then shook his head in dismay, "I'm just trying to say that.. let me explain."

He breathed and began, "Coordinators Weekly started publishing stories about them like, three years ago. Not only them, but other popular magazines also made featured stories about them," he casually moved closer to her, grinning and she stumbled back a few steps, "I've read every single one, just so you know. They were always accusing both of them to be dating and all. I sure may not have been there when they first met, but when I met her at her very first Grand Festival which was in Hoenn, I knew something romantic was going on. He had given her a rose for Arceus sake, and it was so many years ago!"

Brianna spoke up, "But I met her in Kanto when she was competing for the contests there, and I asked her if she liked Mr Drew in that way and she replied with a no, she said something like she had never thought about that. In short, she responded negatively."

Harley rolled his eyes in a dull manner, "Look hun, if you'd asked her this even two years ago she would've given you the same answer. Its only since the last year that she changes the subject whenever her relationship with Drewbie is in question."

She was no doubt regretting her own decision to talk to him.

* * *

 _Nimbasa City, Unova_

She knocked on his door again, this time fiercely.

 _'Why isn't he opening the door?'_

Growing anxious as the seconds passed by, she raised her fist again, looking in both the directions-left and right- hoping no one was watching her. She didn't want to be seen by anyone at the moment. Though, the best option was to stay in her own room but she really needed to talk to him _in person_.

She moved her hand forward to knock at the door when it opened. Startled, she stumbled backwards.

"It'd be better if you try to act more patiently," The person who had opened the door, remarked.

She opened her mouth to retort but stopped when she saw him half-naked. He was only wearing a towel and she tried her best not to look at his masculine chest at that very crucial moment.

She looked him in the eyes and countered, "Well, I didn't know you'd be taking shower right now, seeing how odd time it is."

"At least, it's not the middle of the night," he threw back.

Her angry demeanor suddenly fell and she shifted her weight from one hip to another, embarrassed, knowing what he was referring to, "We.. have better things to argue about."

He crossed his arms, leaning on the door, "Like what?"

"I can explain you if you let me in," she said calmly.

He rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let her in. She quickly walked in the room as he shut the door behind her.

"Now tell me," he ordered as he saw her sitting comfortably on his bed.

"No. Go dress yourself first," she shook her head.

He hissed under his breath and walked to the closet, commenting arrogantly "I'm only doing this because I wouldn't want you to get distracted by my appearance."

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs. She watched as he chose a black T-shirt and jeans. Not convinced with his choice, she spoke up, "The blue one is nice."

He turned his head to look at her with his eyebrows raised, "You mean you want me to wear that?"

"It looks good on you," she replied, shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

He smirked and put the black T-shirt back and picked up the blue one.

"Suit yourself," he then shut himself in the bathroom.

She smiled cheekily but it soon faded when things began popping up in her head again. She sighed as she unzipped her handbag and took out a magazine. She stared at the front page-which was actually a picture of her dancing with him at the Grand Festival-she had been doing this for about half an hour now. She hadn't dared to read the article, though she had seen all the pictures.

About the picture on the front page, she was secretly glad that the picture existed. Though, he had the upper hand in that picture as well like, he was smirking at her and she was blushing, looking half embarrassed and half angry. She didn't know who clicked it without them knowing and when, guess they were too busy in their banter between the dance. Still, it was perfect.

The rest of the pictures were mostly of them hanging out. On streets, at musicals, restaurants and that one time when she kissed him on the cheek as a reward for his victory in a contest at the backstage, well some secret admirer was present there and took the picture.

How stupid.

Just then, he came out. She sat up straight and looked at him. He looked good in that rounded neck navy blue shirt and jeans. He probably should admit that her choice was better than his.

"Now would you explain me why you're here or you want to continue adoring me?"

Her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Or.." he dragged, mockingly, "you may want something to eat."

"Drew!" She glared at him. "I'm here for a very serious matter," she told him.

There was a pause for a while, then he began, "We've gone through this a lot of times now, May. I'm used to seeing this all the time."

"You know what I'm talking about?" She asked him in surprise.

"Obviously I do, you have that tabloid in your hands and I knew you would come anyways," he said sitting beside her.

"You've seen this already?" She waved the magazine in front of him.

"Yeah, some really nice guy left this on my door," he said bitterly. Then, pointed at the table, "There it is."

May looked behind her, and scratched her cheek smiling nervously, "Well I got this only half an hour ago."

"And who told you about this?" He asked.

"Text messages," she answered shortly as she handed him the Pokenav. "Why don't you check them out?"

He looked at her strangely, as he hesitantly took the Pokenav from her hands.

He opened the messages she had received and read them one by one. May opted to watch his reactions.

 _'I really feel sorry and I want to kill the people behind this so bad, but I think you guys need this.' -Zoey_

 _'I've seen more than that.' -Solidad_

Drew shook his head in dismay. She texted him the same thing.

' _Get together or I'm gonna fine you big time.' -Barry_

Again, Barry send him the same text.

 _'You guys are honestly such a cute couple.' -Bonnie_

 _'Reminds me of when you were young and how you used to deny any accusation of you liking him. Funny, huh?'-Brock_

 _'Millions of copies have been sold all over the world. People want you to be together with him, girl.' -Kelly_

 _'I don't know if texting you would be the right thing, but you might want to consider calling yourselves in a relationship now?' -Kenny_

 _'You didn't tell me that you danced with him at the Unova Grand Festival? It makes me happy by the way.' -Misty_

 _'Stop being such a kid for Arceus sake! Get together already!' -Iris_

 _'Congratulations!' -Ash_

What the?

 _'These are honestly some of the best pictures ever taken! And.. Come on! I can't wait anymore for that moment when you'll call Drew your boyfriend. We already do.' -Dawn_

 _'Poor Coordinators Weekly! They're trying their best though.' -Grace_

Wait a minute! Is that supposed to be an insult?

 _'Does the interview have the announcement? I'm sorry, I can't wait!' -Cilan_

 _'You look beautiful as ever in that dress you wore at the Grand Festival!' -Serena_

 _'I wish you and Mr Drew the best of luck!' -Brianna_

 _'It's such a proud moment for me. My snickerdoodle is all grown up. I can hear the wedding bells~~' -Harley_

He cringed.

 _'I'm sick of these magazines.' -Max_

 _'Hope things turn out good for you both.' -Clemont_

 _'Relationship Goals!' -Candice_

 _'I hope this is the last push you both need to get official.' -Leaf_

 _'I knew from the very beginning that this young man would be the best for you. So don't worry about this a bit. Remember, we're always with you honey.' -Mom_

"Cool. I didn't know they were so desperate," he mumbled.

"How would you? I talk to them more than you do," May remarked bitterly.

"Well, at least I look good in all the pictures!" He flipped his hair, which now he only did to piss her off.

"People were complimenting me, if you read correctly," She gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Wait, you didn't receive any texts or calls?"

He stopped smirking, as certain texts popped up in his mind.

 _'I bet you had laid her down at least twice!' -Gary_

 _'I'll say you both are still good at hiding. At least, they didn't manage to take pictures of you actually making out and all.' -Conway_

Why was he even friends with them?

"I..uh.. did. But you might not want to read them."

May frowned, trying to get the secret message behind his words and then it hit her. She shook her head, "That's fine. I don't want to. Well, what are we gonna do now?"

"Nothing. I have an interview waiting for me, that I know," He said.

"They're going to ask you about this," she bit her lower lip.

"Obviously, they will," he nodded.

"So.." she drawled.

"So?" he asked.

She didn't reply. He looked at her and then he exhaled all the air at once then he began carefully, "Look May, I also don't cherish the idea and I get it why are you not in favor of telling media but one day they'll have to know. So why not now? Besides, everyone literally know of our relationship. You read all the messages, right?"

"Yeah.." She replied in a low voice, looking everywhere but him.

"If I announce it today, we'll sure have to bear the media for a month or two, but after that they'll get used to it. We'd be no more of a big deal to them," he explained.

She nodded thoughtfully.

He stopped and scanned her face trying to read her expressions as well as giving her time to think about it.

Finally, he broke the silence, "If you're not agreeing with me, I can-"

"No, I get it," she cut him, now looking at him in the eyes. "It's probably the best for.. both of us, I love you and you love me. So, we don't need to hide it, right?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Right. But what if I don't love you?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Look who's talking," May mocked playfully.

He laughed and then watched her smiling genuinely as he held her chin in his right hand, rubbing his thumb affectionately across her cheek, "You're too good for this world, Maple." Then, he leaned forward to kiss her, she smiled and kissed him without wasting a second.

Only seconds later, May locked her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist, when he suddenly pulled back, "Besides, it was hard not to kiss you elsewhere when you were acting all cute."

May giggled in delight as she lay down on the bed pulling him on top of her, "But you made up for all those moments coming to my room at nights, or when I came to you to ask about something."

"To ask me something or wanting to get laid on my bed?" He teased, balancing himself.

"Shut up, Hayden!"

* * *

"So, a certain magazine has been trending the whole day worldwide. It's featuring a story about you and your rumored girlfriend. Do you have anything to say about it?" The host finally asked, what she had been wanting to ask since the interview started.

He smirked and corrected, "Correction: She is my girlfriend in _real_ , not rumored."

The host raised her eyebrows, she clearly didn't expect this answer.

"So are you accepting that May Maple, the coordinator from Hoenn, is your girlfriend? That you both are in relationship?" She asked hastily, straightening her glasses.

"That was never a question."

* * *

 **It's completed, finally. It took really long for me to plot and write the whole thing, considering that I only write 1k+ oneshots mostly. But I loved this random idea and I was working on it from a long time. I needed this to be perfect. I hope you people find everyone in character, I have tried my absolute best.**

 **Almost, all of the characters are from Pokemon anime. (Because I love every single character in the Pokemon series) But girls like Emmy and her squad and Kylie, they are just some characters I made for the sake of this story.**

 **I know, that I'm lacking so much and pardon me if you find any grammatical mistake, English is not my first language so it's hard for me to find mistakes. Plus, I'll keep editing this whenever I feel that a certain paragraph or a dialogue is wrong.**

 **I'm really sorry if this story doesn't make any sense, I just wanted to write some humor. Hope you will enjoy.**


End file.
